


Smells Like Teen Spirit!!

by Spoinge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Multi, Rule 63, and more relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoinge/pseuds/Spoinge
Summary: NOTAS:~Todos los personajes serán Gender Bender (Si no te gusta el GB, no leas, no ofendas por favor)~Habrá Yuri (nada +18, por favor no insistan)~Pondré a mis ships favoritas y aquellas que son consideradas crack (?) pero que a mi me gustan (insisto, si no te gusta algo de mis ideas... no leas, no ofendas)~No estará relacionado con la historia original de Haruichi Furudate (aunque unas cosas si las tomaré en cuenta)~Smells Like Teen Spirit by NirvanaSer jugadoras de ese deporte es asombrosa y difícilmente genial, pero ellas se darán un tiempo para pasarla bien, amor, peleas, grandes momentos que pasaran juntas.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Komi Haruki/Sarukui Yamato, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

# Capitulo 1

## Karasuno

* * *

_Un autobús andaba rumbo a un campamento, dentro de el iba un grupo de chicas, la mayoría dormían, solo dos no dormían -Sawamura no tardamos en llegar, despierta a las niñas- hablaba una chica de cabello plateado, escuchaba se quejaba poco -por favor- bostezaba_

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- se levantaba e igual bostezaba -chicas, despierten, ya vamos a llegar, levántense y preparen todas sus cosas- a pesar de su voz era fuerte, ninguna despertaba -chicas- hablaba más pero todo era en vano_

_-¿Ayuda?-_

_-...por favor-_

_Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja, se levantaba -¡Chicas! ¡Cuidado!- con el grito de Sugawara, asustaba a todos incluyendo al chófer que frenaba y todos caían_

_-¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Hinata se levantaba y sobaba su trasero_

_-No encuentro mis anteojos- Kiyoko agarraba su cara y entrecerraba poco los ojos_

_-Aquí están- Tanaka los levantaba y se los daba -toma-_

_-Gracias- el chico los tomaba y los acomodaba_

_-[Es tan ardiente]- se sentaba mientras sonreía torpemente_

_-Yo también perdí mis anteojos y no veo a nadie preocupado- Tsukishima acomodaba sus audífonos_

_-Terminaron hasta aquí- Suga los tomaba e iba hacia ella, se los entregaba, la chica rubia los tomaba y los acomodaba -que bueno que todos despertaron-_

_-Yo estaba despierta- Azumane sobaba su frente -pero Nishinoya sigue dormida- volteaba a verla mientras la otra roncaba y babeaba poco_

_-Kageyama igual sigue dormida- Hinata alzaba su mano,veía a su capitana y vice~capitana_

_-Trata de despertarla- Sawamura se sentaba en su lugar -eso fue arriesgado Suga-_

_-No pensé que chófer frenará- también se sentaba -además sabes que nunca la haría a mis hijas- reía poco -o debo de decir ''Nuestras Hijas''- susurraba_

_-Jum... cállate- la morena se sonrojaba ante las palabras de la otra, el autobús nuevamente avanzaba_

_-Despierta, despierta- la pelirroja (o ¿cabello de zanahoria?) daba pequeños toques a la mejilla de Kageyama, pero sus intentos eran en vano -no puedo- inflaba sus mejillas en forma de berrinche_

_-Oprime su nariz hasta que deje de respirar- Tsukishima veía su celular -me funciona con Yamaguchi-_

_-Siempre funciona- la chica de cabello verde sonreía algo nerviosa_

_-Aunque ella no despertará con eso-_

_-Cierto- hablaban varias chicas_

_-No pensé que el lugar estuviera retirado de Miyagi- Suga veía Sawamura_

_-Fue algo que organizaron las escuelas-_

_-Sí, escuché que fueron cuatro escuelas incluyendo la nuestra-_

_-Aoba Johsai, Nekoma y Fukurodani-_

_-Sus capitanas son de peligro... pero tú eres mejor- ambas reían poco_

_-Y sus setters son las mejores- la chica rubia hablaba fuerte -Oikawa es de admirar-_

_-Las venceré- Kageyama despertaba -les desmostaré que no soy fácil de vencer- se levantaba -ganaré... ganaremos...- bostezaba_

_-Listo, ha despertado- Tsuki cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a escuchar música._

* * *

<https://www.deviantart.com/spoinge/art/Karasuno-Girls-839214316>

> (Perdonen el link, pero me he basado en mi dibujo para hacer la historia y viceversa. También lo siento por ser capitulo corto, solo presentaré los otros tres equipos y luego serán un poco más largos) No tengo otro titulo para el fic (es una canción de Nirvana y mientras escribía el cap, escuchaba la canción por eso puse el titulo así...) 


	2. Chapter 2

# Capitulo 2

## Aoba Johsai

* * *

_En otro autobús, la líder de cabello castaño despertaba -¿Ya vamos a llegar?- bostezaba y se recargaba más en el hombro de su acompañante, pero ella no le hacia caso -¿Iwa~chan?- notaba que la otra veía el celular -Iwa...- le quitaba el audífono, sorprendiendo a Iwaizumi_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_

_-¿Ya falta poco para llegar?-_

_-No lo sé, supongo...-_

_-¿Y qué ves?- veía la pantalla del celular -¿la estás repitiendo o es otra parte?- en ese momento un dinosaurio era devorado por otro más grande que salía del mar -genial- reía poco_

_-Es otra parte y por tu culpa ya no lo vi bien esa parte-_

_-Lo siento- ponía sus rodillas en el asiento y veía que las demás dormían -¿Las despierto o espero a que lleguemos?-_

_-Haz lo que quieras-_

_-Se ven tan lindas durmiendo- sacaba su celular y les tomaba una foto -niñas ya vamos a llegar despierten-_

_-¿Quién está molestando?- Hanamaki abría poco los ojos y veía a Oikawa -oh, solo eres tú-_

_-Ya vamos a llegar así que ayúdame-_

_-...no- la chica cerraba los ojos -despiértenme cuando lleguemos- fingía roncar_

_-Que mala, bleh- mostraba su lengua, se levantaba e iba hacia dos chicas -Kunimi~chan, Kindaichi~chan despierten- tocaba las mejillas de las dos chicas -ya vamos a llegar-_

_-Vuelves a repetir esa frase o te golpearé-_

_-Esta bien- volvía a su asiento -ellas tampoco me hicieron caso-_

_-Están dormidas, creo que es obvio-_

_-¿Me ayudas?- la tomaba del brazo y sonreía_

_-Falta poco para que termine la película-_

_-Ok, ok- Oikawa también se unía, pasaban unos cuantos minutos -por cierto...-_

_-¿Qué?- la voz de Iwaizumi se escuchaba molesta -[no puedo ver esto en paz]-_

_-¿Quienes nos acompañarán?-_

_-Karasuno-_

_-Ellas han mejorado mucho, si queremos ganar tenemos que formar un gran plan-_

_-No sabemos contra quienes nos enfrentaremos, también estarán Nekoma y Fukurodani-_

_-Los entrenadores hicieron de las suyas ¿eh?- sonreía malvadamente pero luego cambiaba a una sonrisa ligera -todo saldrá bien, nuestras chicas han mejorado mucho [aún así no debemos confiarnos]-_

_-Así es- Iwaizumi se levantaba mientras guardaba su celular -¡Chicas!-_

_-¿Qué?- respondían la mayoría mientras despertaban_

_-No tardamos en llegar, así que no olviden nada o se irá a la basura-_

_-Sí Iwaizumi- Hana alzaba sus manos y las movía de un lado a otro_

_-Entendido- Kindaichi se quitaba sus audífonos y movía poco a Kunimi para que despertara -vamos-_

_-Tenían sus audífonos puestos y aún así escucharon a Iwa~chan pero no me escucharon aunque me acerqué a ustedes dos-_

_-Creo que el volumen no era tan alto, al parecer solo te querían ignorar-_

_-Cállate Mattsun~chan- la capitana inflaba sus mejillas como berrinche, mientras que la mayoría reía -[hoy será un buen día para ganar]-_

* * *

<https://www.deviantart.com/spoinge/art/Aoba-Johsai-Girls-837348365>

> _Me vuelvo a disculpar por el link (como dije anteriormente me base en mis dibujos para hacer el fic). Los capítulos son cortos, pero solo los cuatro primeros, luego serán un poco más largos._


	3. Chapter 3

# Capitulo 3

# Nekoma

* * *

_En un tercer autobús una chica de cabello negro veía sus uñas -han crecido un poco-_

_-¿Piensas cortarlas?- una chica rubia hablaba mientras veía una pantalla de un juego portátil_

_-Cuando lleguemos al campamento-_

_-Entiendo...- veía la ventana -creo que no falta mucho- volvía a su juego_

_-Supongo- volteaba a ver a un asiento -Inuoka- no había respuesta pues la chica veía el celular mientras sonreía -Inuoka... Inuoka... Inuooooka-_

_-Lo siento- bajaba el celular -¿Que pasa Kuroo?-_

_-Número 1: Me extraña que no estés pegada a la ventana y número 2: ¿Con quien te mensajes tanto?-_

_-Con mi novio- sonreía -le dije que vendría al campamento-_

_-Pero veo que no deja de mandarte mensajes-_

_-Oh, le dije que no había necesidad, pero creo que se preocupa mucho por mí-_

_-¿Preocupado? Yo lo llamaría acosador- susurraba Kozume mientras seguía jugando_

_-Solo concéntrate en los juegos que vamos a tener-_

_-Sí, Kuroo- sonreía y volvía al celular_

_-Ya vamos a llegar, así que todas prepárense- Yaku se levantaba de su asiento y le quitaba el celular a Inuoka_

_-Yaku- la chica de primer año volteaba a verla_

_-Te lo daré luego, ahora descansa las manos- guardaba el celular -haz ejercicios-_

_-Ok, ok- comenzaba a hacer ejercicios con sus manos_

_-¿Algún plan?- Yaku se acercaba a Kuroo y Kozume_

_-Pocima roja para el dragón rojo-_

_-Excelente ¿y para los juegos que vayamos a tener?-_

_-No puedo dar algo claro, todavía no sé contra nos enfrentaremos-_

_-Fukurodani, Karasuno y Aoba Johsai- Inuoka también se acercaba -Hinata me envió un mensaje... antes de que Yaku me lo quitará-_

_-Perfecto- Kuroo se levantaba -venceremos a cada una de las chicas- sonreía desafiante_

_-¡Sí!- Inuoka alzaba los brazos_

_-Daré lo mejor de mí- Yaku cerraba los puños_

_-Lo mismo- hablaba Kozume mientras seguía jugando_

_-También te quitaré eso-_

_-Me mareo si no juego-_

_-Ajá...- alzaba una ceja y ponía las manos en su cadera_

_-Tranquila chibi~chan, Inuoka te hace caso que eso es bueno, con Kozume es otra cosa-_

_-No me digas así- la libero volteaba a ver a la chica de cabello plateado_

_-Bien, es hora de patear plantas y desplumar aves- Yamamoto se levantaba se su asiento_

_-Esa es la actitud que quiero- la líder sonreía -¡Atención!- todas volteaban a verlo -sabemos que todas ellas son temibles... pero no son invencibles-_

_-Lo bueno es que son juegos amistosos- Haiba sonreía mientras se recargaba en el asiento_

_-Aún así no debemos confiarnos- Yaku se acercaba a ella mientras la otra inflaba poco sus mejillas_

_-Lo sé, lo sé- sonreía_

_-Ahora- Kuroo tomaba su mochila y sacaba una libreta -Kozume ayúdame a formar un plan-_

_-De acuerdo- se acercaba a la libreta pero seguía jugando_

_-[Por alguna extraña razón sé que pasará algo tonto]- la número 3 se cruzaba de brazos, suspiraba pesadamente y volteaba a ver a la ventana -[¿faltará poco?]-_

* * *

<https://www.deviantart.com/spoinge/art/Nekoma-Girls-839740077>

> _Espero que les guste mi historia, gracias por leer._
> 
> _Creo que no he explicado por que es en versión mujer, normalmente dibujo puros hombres, así que este año he estado dibujando más mujeres y si me ocurrió hacer estos dibujos, luego en mis ataques de insomnio fui creando la historia._
> 
> _¿Les gustaría que pusiera música?_


	4. Chapter 4

# Capitulo 4

## Fukurodani

* * *

_En el último autobús la capitana del Fukurodani veía el paisaje a través de la ventana -[no sé cuanto falta para llegar, normalmente Akaashi me avisa, pero...]- volteaba a verla -[se ha enfermado así que duerme]- se levantaba e iba hacia Konoha -hey, hey, hey Konoha- tocaba la nariz de la chica_

_-Mmm ¿qué?- abría poco los ojos_

_-¿Ya vamos a llegar?-_

_-No lo sé- bostezaba -ahora déjame en paz- volvía a cerrar los ojos_

_-Jum, está bien- iba con Komi y Sarukui -niñas, niñas niñaaaas- ninguna de las dos respondía -todas están muy dormidas- se cruzaba de brazos -creo que tendré que despertar a Akaashi- iba hacia ella -Akaashi, Akaashi- la movía poco -Akaashi-_

_-¿Qué sucede Bokuto~san?- abría los ojos_

_-Quiero saber si ya vamos a llegar-_

_-No lo sé- agarraba un poco de papel y limpiaba su nariz -pero presiento que no es mucho-_

_-Gracias, espero que te mejores, te necesito en la cancha-_

_-Sí, lo sé-_

_La chica sonreía -otra cosa antes de que vuelvas a dormir-_

_-Dime...- hablaba con voz débil_

_-Nekoma, Aoba Johsai y Karasuno ¿verdad?-_

_-Así es- cerraba los ojos_

_-Bien, tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotras-_

_Akaashi abría poco los ojos nuevamente y veía a Bokuto -[espero no fallarle a Bokuto~san, siempre sonriendo... me gustaría tener ese espíritu]- volvía limpiar su nariz_

_-Te dejo dormir Akaashi- se acercaba a ella y acomodaba su cabello -me gusta tu cabello- pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja_

_-¿En serio?-_

_-Sí, parece nido de búhos-_

_-...esta bien-_

_Bokuto reía un poco e iba a su lugar -somos menos que las demás- cerraba los ojos y suspiraba poco -pero, no nos vencerán tan fácil ¡VAMOS!-_

_-Cállate Bokuto- Konoha de levantaba de su lugar_

_-Gritas mucho- Sarukui bostezaba_

_-Cierto- Komi reía poco -tengo mucho sueño, ni siquiera puedo abrir mis ojos-_

_-Je je je, lo siento, pero estoy emocionada por estos juegos, sé que no son para las Nacionales o algo así- sonreía de oreja a oreja -pero en cada juego que esté con ustedes serán los mejores. Confió en cada una de ustedes al máximo, ganaremos estoy segura, pero si no es así al menos los disfrutaremos-_

_-Tú nos inspiras- la libero con los ojos aún cerrados aplaudía_

_-Ahora déjanos dormir- Konoha cerraba los ojos y volvía a su asiento_

_-Creo que será imposible- Washio veía desde la ventana -al parecer hemos llegado-_

_-¡Genial!- la capitana sonreía desafiante -vamos Akaashi-_

_-Ahí voy- se levantaba despacio pero volvía a sentarse_

_-Tengo hambre creo que me adelantaré- Komi se levantaba y caminaba poco -¿O primero tienen que salir las capitanas?-_

_-Ellas ya están afuera- Onaga asomaba la cabeza por la ventana_

_-¿Fuimos las últimas? eso no puede ser- pegaba su cara a la ventana -¡Ah, es cierto!-_

* * *

> <https://www.deviantart.com/spoinge/art/Fukurodani-Girls-838384384>
> 
> Más chicas... Anahori es otra setter (solo que no sé sus colores oficiales ya que aún sale en el anime ¿aparecerá? realmente espero que sí)


	5. Chapter 5

_Bokuto bajaba del autobús -¡Hey, hey, hey!- se acercaba a las tres capitanas_

_-¡Hey!- Kuroo alzaba la mano_

_-Hola Bokuto-_

_-Llegaron tarde- Oikawa sonreía_

_-Las últimas siempre serán las primeras-_

_-Eso no pasará- la castaña sonreía -mis chicas y yo ganaremos-_

_-Suena como apuesta- la chica del Nekoma sonreía_

_-Oh no, por favor, no apuesten-_

_-Acepto-_

_-Yo también me uno-_

_-No quiero apostar- la Karasuno se cruzaba de brazos_

_-Será una apuesta sencilla-_

_-Habla Kuroo-_

_-¿Será dinero?- Bokuto la veía mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja_

_-Comida. Somos cuatro equipos: El segundo lugar le pagará al primero y el cuarto le pagará al tercero-_

_-Me parece bien- hablaban las dos chicas que habían apostado_

_-[Ellas comen mucho, a veces me dejan sin dinero]-_

_-¿Qué tanto piensa?-_

_-No lo sé-_

_-Hey, hey ¿Entonces que dices Sawamura?-_

_-Esta bien, acepto-_

_-¡Bien dicho!- la Fukurodani sonreía mientras alzaba los brazos_

_-¿Y cuál será el lugar? Dos son de Tokyo y nosotras dos somos de Miyagi-_

_-Buen punto...- Kuroo veía sus uñas -ya veremos que sucede... por cierto ¿Alguien tiene un corta~uñas? olvidé el mío-_

_-No- respondían Sawamura y Bokuto_

_-Yo tengo uno de sobra- Oikawa caminaba -[es un lugar lindo, esta lleno de árboles]- llegaba a donde estaba el resto del equipo -vamos, platiquen con las demás, les doy permiso-_

_-En primer lugar: No necesito tu permiso- Iwaizumi tomaba su mochila -y segundo: Prefiero entrenar- comenzaba a caminar -si alguien me quiere acompañar, adelante-_

_-Yo voy- Kindaichi también tomaba su mochila y la seguía, ambas caminaban hasta llegar al gimnasio, pero en ese lugar ya se encontraban Hinata y Kageyama_

_La chica de tercero sonreía poco -bueno, entrenaremos en la cancha de a lado- dejaba caer su mochila e iba a los vestidores -[es un lugar muy grande, pero no me quejo]-_

_-Hola Kindaichi- Hinata alzaba sus brazos, le chica del Seijoh alzaba poco su mano como saludo, pero desviaba la mirada al ver a Kageyama_

_-Hinata~boke, concéntrate en lo que está haciendo- se ponía en posición_

_-Sí, sí- la chica de baja estatura tomaba el balón, suspiraba hondo, estaba a punto de alzar el balón cuando las puertas nuevamente se abrían -¿Quién es?-_

_-¡Hola chicas!- Inuoka alzaba los brazos y saltaba, Yaku y Kozume entraban también_

_-Veo que no fuimos las primeras- la libero bajaba su mochila y sonreía_

_-También Aoba Johsai está presente- la chica que jugaba veía rápidamente a donde estaban Kindaichi e Iwaizumi que llegaba, volvía a su juego -interesante...-_

_-Hola Nekoma...- la Wing Spiker de Seijoh volteaba a verlas sonriendo un poco desafiante_

_Yaku le devolvía la misma sonrisa desafiante -bien, entonces comencemos- de su mochila sacaba un balón_

_En otro lugar Komi comía -es barra libre, que bueno-_

_-Oh, todo se ve tan_ _delicioso- la libero de Karasuno también comenzaba a comer -¡Hola!- las dos comenzaban a reír_

_-Hola... perdón si no abro los ojos... tengo exámenes finales-_

_-Entiendo, supongo, Azumane me ha hablado de esos exámenes-_

_-Que bueno que eres de primero-_

_-¡Soy de segundo y lo sabes!-_

_-Lo siento, lo siento-_

_-Jum, por desgracias ya estoy acostumbrada-_

_-Nishinoya- Yamamoto se acercaba y rodeaba su cuello con el brazo -¿Que tanto hacen?- veía la chica de Fukurodani_

_-Recargando motores-_

_-Perfecto-tomaba un onigiri -me uno a ustedes-_

_-Genial- hablaban las dos libero -[¿Cómo estará Akaashi? Se veía muy mal, quizás le lleve algo de comer eso la anima]- la chica de cabello castaño abría poco los ojos_

_-Sí, no me agrada ese chico- hablaba la chica de Nekoma -Inuoka es muy inocente y creo que todavía no distingue el bien y el mal-_

_-Que mal- Nishinoya le daba un bocado a su burrito -que delicioso es esto-_

_-Pero...- Komi se acercaba a ellas -¿No le ha hecho daño?-_

_-Espero que no. si alguien le hace daño a una de mis kouhai, me verán sobre ellos cómo un tigre cazando a su presa-_

_-Cómo un cuervo sacando los ojos-_

_-Cómo búho cazando ratones-_

_-¡Exacto!- las abrazaba -ustedes si me entienden-_

_-Haría lo mismo si alguien lastima a las chicas- Komi alzaba su plato_

_-Sí, si alguien hace eso... atacaré-_

_-Pero lo bueno es que no ha pasado y espero que no pase- cerraba su puño_

_-¿Te acordaste de algo Yamamoto?-_

_-Un día la ex de mi hermano lo hizo llorar, así que lo busqué por todas partes y cuando lo encontré... le rompí su nariz nueva_ _-_

_-¿Nariz nueva?-_

_-Se le veía operada y fue lo que dijo al golpearlo-_

_-Ohhhh- ambas libero seguían atentas a la historia_

_-Y al final mi hermano comenzó a reír cuando le conté la sucedido-_

_-Que linda historia-_

_-No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo terminaste del cuarto piso al segundo?-_

_-No lo sé, creo que rodamos por las escaleras eléctricas-_

_-Yo nunca pelearía de esa manera- Komi terminaba su onigiri -pero entiendo tu caso, lastimaron a tu familia así que tú los lastimaste a ellos-_

_-Así es- rascaba su mejilla algo apenada -y ahora las chicas de Volley son como mi familia también, así que las defenderé a capa y espada- en ese momento escuchaba aplausos que no eran de las libero_

_-Wow, que inspirador- Hanamaki seguía aplaudiendo al igual que Matsukawa_

_-Eres una chica muy ruda, chica de Nekoma-_

_-¿Cuando llegaron aquí...?-_

_-Justo cuando la Nekoma dijo: Agarré una malteada de quién sabe dónde y se lo tiré en la cara- Matsukawa terminaba su onigiri y tomaba agua -por favor, continua con otra historia-_

_Akaashi estaba sentada en las escaleras de una cabaña -realmente te sientes muy mal-_

_-Sí- limpiaba su nariz y se recargaba en el hombro de Washio_

_-[¿Dónde estará Bokuto...?]-_

_-Creo que te sientes obligada a estar aquí, lo siento Washio~san-_

_-No, estoy bien-_

_-De acuerdo- volvía a limpiar su nariz_

_-No te ves bien- Kinoshita se acercaba junto con Narita y Ennoshita_

_-¿Necesitan algo?-_

_-Quizás algún medicamento-_

_-No, gracias- volteaba a verlas -no quiero algo que me haga dormir-_

_-¿Segura? Realmente te ves muy mal- Narita se acercaba a la cara de la setter_

_-Aunque no tienes fiebre ¿O sí?- Ennoshita buscaba en su mochila -tengo una botella de agua extra- sacaba la botella y se la entregaba_

_-De acuerdo- tomaba la botella y cerraba los ojos -gracias, Ennoshita~san-_

_-Creo que lo único que necesita es dormir- Kinoshita tocaba la frente -no tiene fiebre-_

_-Eso es bueno-_

_-Kinoshita, Narita- tocaba la espalda de las chicas -déjenla descansar-_

_-Esta bien- se alejaban de la setter y se daban cuenta que ya estaba dormida_

_-Gracias por preocuparse por ella-_

_-No hay problema- las tres chicas se iban y a los pocos minutos llegaba Oikawa_

_-Cielos, se ve terrible-_

_-En la mañana se veía peor-_

_-¿Ha tomado algo-_

_-No lo quiere hacer-_

_-Ya veo- se acercaba a Akaashi -es un 50/50: Si toma una pastilla que la haga dormir, no podrá jugar, pero si no toma algo, no jugará al 100%, así que prefiere jugar con bajo rendimiento que en un alto- sonreía -su setter es de admirar, en muchos sentidos-_

_-Sí, ella lo es-_

_-Bueno, si sigue en mal estado, hay una enfermería-_

_-No lo sabía-_

_-Yo tampoco lo sabía, hasta que fui a la cabaña que le corresponde a mi escuela-_

_-Entiendo, gracias-_

_-No hay problema- comenzaba a caminar_

_-Capitana de Aoba Johsai_

_-[Ahhh eso se escuchó tan bonito y más con la voz gruesa de esa chica]- se volteaba y sonreía de oreja a oreja -¿que sucede?-_

_-Si ves a Bokuto, por favor dile que venga aquí-_

_-Ok- alzaba su pulgar y caminaba_

_-Washio~san, en verdad... no es necesario que me cuide tanto_ _-_

_-Estás despierta-_

_-Desperté cuando hablabas con Oikawa~san, no hay necesidad de ir a la enfermería o de molestar a Bokuto~san-_

_-Si lo hay, no podías levantarte del asiento... tuve que cargarte-_

_Akaashi se levanta, abría la botella de agua y tomaba poco -estaré bien, en verdad, todos confían en mí, no puedo fallar-_

_Oikawa caminaba un poco lento -[la setter de Fukurodani se veía muy mal]- llegaba a donde estaban las otras tres capitanas -Bokuto~chan-_

_-¿Por que el ``chan´´?-_

_-Solo lo dije por que sí- le entregaba el corta~uñas a Kuroo_

_-Gracias- comenzaba a cortar sus uñas_

_-Cuidado con eso- Sawamura daba unos pasos atrás -por cierto, solo saludaste a Bokuto ¿Hay una razón especial?-_

_-Hey, cierto ¿Qué sucede?- volteaba a verla_

_-Tu setter esta muy enferma-_

_-Akaashi...- se sorprendía y preocupaba -por que no creo que sea Anahori, Akaashi estaba enferma-_

_-Están en la cabaña que les corresponde-_

_-¡Ya voy Akaashi!- se iba corriendo_

_-¿Alguna de tus chicas está enferma?- la capitana de Karasuno veía a la de Nekoma_

_-Afortunadamente no- veía sus uñas -listo, gracias- veía a Oikawa, pero ella tenía la mirada baja -¿Sucede algo?-_

_Sacaba su celular -le enviaré un mensaje a Iwa~chan, ella me dirá si alguien está enferma o no-_

_-Yo le preguntaré a Suga, quizás ella sepa algo-_

_-¿Acaso ellas son las mamás de los equipos?- Kuroo sonreía y luego reía_

_-Aunque no Suga no quiera admitirlo, actúa como tal- enviaba el mensaje y se sonrojaba al recordar lo que dijo Suga en el autobús_

_-Iwa~chan también es como una mamá para ellas y eso tan lindo-_

_-Oh ya veo- sonreía burlonamente -también hay una así con nosotras-_

_Yaku estornudaba y el balón pasaba a un lado de ella -¿estás bien?- Inuoka iba hacia ella -es raro que tú te enfermes-_

_-Estaré bien- caminaba a su mochila, la abría ya sacaba un rollo de papel para limpiar su nariz_

_-No hay aire acondicionado- Haiba alzaba su mano_

_-Dije que estaré bien- guardaba el rollo, en ese momento se daba cuenta que el celular de Inuoka estaba lleno de llamadas perdidas y mensajes -[maldito acosador]- veía a la castaña de su equipo que hablaba con Hinata mientras las dos reía_ _n_

_-¿Todo bien?- la chica de cabello plateado se acercaba a la cara de la libero_

_-Sí...- agarraba la cara de la chica de primero y le daba una ligera bofetada -estás muy cerca_

_-Lo siento, solo me quería poner a tu altura- ante esas palabras, Yaku estaba apunto de darle una patada, pero llegaban los entrenadores_

_-[Rayos]- bajaba el pie rápidamente y se ponía firme como soldado_

_-[Ninguna está aquí]- el entrenador de Fukurodani salía del gimnasio_

_-Iwaizumi llama a las demás, Kindaichi comienza a limpiar las canchas-_

_-Sí, entrenador- respondían las dos chicas, Iwaizumi iba hacia su mochila, veía su celular y comenzaba a enviar los mensajes_

_Kindaichi iba hacia los limpiadores -yo te puedo ayudar- Hinata se acercaba a ella_

_-No es necesario-_

_-Insisto- tomaba uno y comenzaba a limpiar -¡Así jugaremos pronto!-_

_-¡Ten cuidado Hinata~boke!-_

_-¡Lo sé!-_

_-[Que energía tiene]- Kozume veía a Hinata, pero de inmediato volvía a su juego_

_-Todas se ven muy animadas- Nekomata sonreía poco_

_-Es lo mejor... distraerlas un poco antes de que comience lo verdaderamente serio- Ukai se cruzaba de brazos_

_-Cierto-_

_-[Con que ese es la razón]- Yaku veía a los entrenadores -[pero es verdad, pronto vendrá lo importante...]-_

* * *

> No olviden de dejar sus Kudos, comentarios y demás. Todo eso se aprecia 


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos se encontraban enfrente de sus entrenadores, las capitanas daban un paso adelante -¿y cómo serán los duelos?- Bokuto era la primera en hablar mientras sonreía_

_-Mediante una rifa- Nekomata se acercaba a ellas agarrando una caja -dentro hay números, del uno al cuatro-_

_-Entendido- respondían las cuatro_

_-Primero Aoba Johsai- hablaba uno de los entrenadores, ella metía la mano y sacaba una ficha_

_-Número 3- sonreía -no es mal número-_

_-De acuerdo, el siguiente es Fukurodani-_

_-Muy bien- la chica metía la mano y sacaba una ficha -el número 2-_

_-Karasuno- la capitana igual metía la mano_

_-Número 4-_

_-Por lógica Nekoma tendrá el número 1-_

_-¿Y contra quien nos enfrentaremos?- Oikawa sonreía mientras se cruzaba de brazos_

_-Nekoma Vs Aoba Johsai y Fukurodani Vs Karasuno- ante esas palabras las cuatro sonreían_

_-Nekoma ¿eh?-_

_-Será un duelo interesante- Kuroo sonreía se oreja a oreja_

_-Sawamura espero un buen duelo- Bokuto volteaba a verla_

_-Lo mismo digo, Bokuto-_

_-Ahora los demás equipos salgan-_

_-Sí- Karasuno y Fukurodani salían de las canchas e iban a las gradas_

_-[Aoba Johsai Vs Nekoma, esto será muy interesante]- Sawamura veía a su alrededor -[cámaras, deben ser de seguridad pero también grabaran los partidos]-_

_-Kuroo tiene dar lo mejor- Bokuto sonreía mientras veía a su compañera y luego veía a Oikawa_

_-Será sombroso- Komi abrazaba sus rodillas -lástima que no hay palomitas de maíz para esto-_

_Se escuchaba el silbato, Oikawa alzaba el balón y lo golpeaba con demasiada fuerza, era un punto para Aoba Johsai -[su forma de golpear me recordó a Bokuto]- Kuroo veía el balón -Yaku…-_

_-Lo tengo- la libero veía a Oikawa_

_De nuevo era turno de Aoba Johsai, Oikawa igual golpeaba el balón, pero esta vez Yaku lo detenía, el balón era alzado al aire -[quizás el lado izquierdo]- Kozume veía el balón acercarse a ella, pero sentía que Seijoh se acercaba a la izquierda, como si leyeran los pensamientos de la setter -[o tal vez no] Yamamoto- acomodaba el balón cerca de la red, de inmediato la chica con el número 4 lo golpeaba y era punto para el equipo Nekoma_

_-¡Oh, Sí!- Yamamoto alzaba los brazos_

_-Nada mal- Oikawa sonreía viendo a Yaku y luego a Kozume -pero esto es el comienzo- el balón estaba en el aire, tanto Seijoh como Nekoma saltaban para ganar el balón, ambas capitanas lo tocaban, las manos de Oikawa se iban hacia atrás_

_-Lo tengo- Watari se lanzaba al suelo para salvar el balón_

_-Iwa~chan- la setter acomodaba el balón y la número 4 lo golpeaba con fuerza, ahora punto de Aoba Johsai_

_-Esto lo podemos ganar- la Ace del Seijoh veía a sus compañeras_

_-[¡Iwaizumi~san siempre es asombrosa!]- todas la veían con asombro_

_Después de varios puntos por ambos equipos el primer set lo ganaba Nekoma por dos puntos -ellas juegan bien, ahora veo por qué cuando se enfrentan contra Karasuno se hace llamar ``El duelo de las calles´´- Hanamaki se limpiaba la cara con una toalla -o algo así-_

_-Ellas han ganado el primer set, pero esto aún no termina- Irihata veía a las chicas -Yahaba entrarás en el segundo set, Oikawa descansará-_

_-De acuerdo… -_

_-Ok- Oikawa se quitaba la liga del cabello y suspiraba_

_-Quizás Nekoma no haga cambios al inicio, pero lo puede hacer a mitad del segundo set-_

_-Entendido- hablaban todas las chicas_

_Mientras que en Nekoma -sabía que jugarían con seriedad- Yaku volteaba a verla -tienen a la libero que jugó como setter ¿no es así?-_

_-Sí- Nekomata sonreía -pero es la única libero que tienen-_

_-Cierto, nosotras tenemos a Shibayama- Haiba sonreía -entonces debemos presionar a su número 7-_

_-Algo así, pero tampoco olviden a las demás jugadoras-_

_-Su número 13 no ha jugado mucho, quizás pueda ser una arma secreta- Kozume veía a Kunimi que hablaba un poco con Kindaichi -[ellas dos, creo que Hinata me habló de ellas]-_

_-Tienes razón, entonces cansemos a su libero y cuidemos a la número 13 cuando la veamos jugar- Kuroo veía a Oikawa sentarse -un cambio-_

_-Seguiremos con el plan- todas contestaban con un ``Sí´, se escuchaba el silbato para que todas volvieran a entrar a la cancha_

_-Yahaba, tú sabes que confió en ti- Oikawa sonreía_

_-Lo sé- caminaba más rápido y se ponía en posición, el balón rápidamente era golpeado por ambos equipos, Yahaba veía que se acercaba a ella -[aquí vamos…]- saltaba un poco, acomodaba el balón para que Hana lo golpeara, pero era detenido por Yaku, que se pasaba a Kozume y ella lo acomodaba hacia Fukunaga -el golpe va a ti Watari- hablaba un poco fuerte_

_-S~sí- la número 7 veía el balón acercarse a ella, lo detenía y pasaba -¡Yahaba!-_

_-Lo tengo- veía a Iwaizumi_

_-[Ve su número 4, ella es demasiado fuerte]- Kuroo comenzaba a saltar junto con Kozume y Fukunaga_

_-…Kindaichi- la setter movía el balón hacia la dirección de la número 12, quien golpeaba el balón y hacia el punto para Aoba Johsai -¡Bien hecho!-_

_-¡S~sí!- todas comenzaban a felicitarla_

_-Bien hecho- Kunimi sonreía poco_

_-Gra~gracias- ambas chocaban palmas_

_-Vaya, sí que logró engañarnos- la capitana de Nekoma suspiraba -y también fue mi error, la niña juega bien- veía a Yahaba_

_-Descuida capitana de Nekoma- la setter volteaba a verla y sonreía -es de humanos cometer errores de novatos- caminaba a su posición_

_Kuroo reía poco pero se notaba una vena en su frente -es buena retando la niña, ya me hizo enojar-_

_-Es mejor las acciones que las palabras- Kozume hablaba un poco fuerte_

_-Cierto, continuemos-_

_Nuevamente el balón era alzado por el aire y golpeado ahora por Matsukawa que era detenido -[maldición]- caía de pie y comenzaba a correr_

_-Ahhh esa chica siempre me pone los pelos de punta- Hinata se abrazaba a si misma -es intimidante cuando bloquea-_

_-Aunque no tanto como su número 16…- Tanaka sonreía -¡Oh, ella va entrar!- Kageyama veía que Kyoutani entraba en lugar de Kunimi -debieron hacer otro cambio, esa niña ni siquiera jugó… mucho-_

_-Son cosas de su coach- Suga veía a Seijoh -ellas se ven más cansadas-_

_-Pero Nekoma nunca ha visto jugar a Kyoutani ¿verdad? Es más es su primera vez enfrentándose- Ennoshita veía a la número 16 hacer su saque y hacer otro punto para Aoba Johsai_

_-Wow, que miedo da esa chica- Komi veía a Kyoutani poner mala cara cuando hablaba con Iwaizumi y Yahaba_

_-Tiene un golpe muy fuerte ¿verdad, Akaashi?- Bokuto la veía_

_-No lo vi, lo siento Bokuto~san-_

_-Déjala dormir- Konoha fruncía el ceño, en ese momento era otro punto de Nekoma -perfecto- sonreía y cerraba el puño_

_-¡Kyoutani!- Iwaizumi se acercaba a ella -haz caso de lo que te dicen-_

_-Jum-_

_Susurraba un poco -sé que tratan de disimular, pero harás que Yahaba se enoje contigo-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-Bien, continuemos-_

_Era el turno de Kyoutani para hacer un saque pero balón salía de la cancha -no sabe controlar su fuerza- Yaku veía el balón, pero notaba que se hacía un cambio entre ella y Shibayama, suspiraba mientras caminaba hacia la banca -no le tengas miedo a ellas-_

_-Sí-_

_-Lo harás bien- tomaba la paleta de cambio y veía a Shibayama entrar -¿está seguro de esto coach?-_

_-Tú misma lo dijiste: No debe de temer. Esto la hará fuerte para futuros enfrentamientos- ambos veían que Aoba Johsai hacia otro punto_

_-Bien hecho Iwa~chan- Oikawa veía la número 4 -aun así falta dos puntos para alcanzar a Nekoma- era otro punto para el equipo contrario -su pequeña setter es buena, Wattachin está muy cansada, esa es su estrategia- veía a al coach Irihata_

_-Lo sé, pero no tenemos alguien más que la sustituya-_

_-_

_Fue una estrategia diabólicamente genial- Kunimi veía a Nekoma pero después bostezaba_

_Kyoutani golpeaba fuertemente el balón logrando así otro punto para Aoba Johsai -hazlo nuevamente- Yahaba la veía, ella solo asentía y volvía a repetir el punto_

_-Nos estamos acercando poco a poco- Matsukawa le susurraba a Iwaizumi_

_-No podemos confiarnos, estemos acercándonos o no-_

_-Lo sé- el balón era detenido y alzado al aire -aquí vamos- saltaban y era un punto para Seijoh_

_-[Esa chica es alta y es muy buena bloqueando]- Kozume veía a Matsukawa_

_-¿Pasa algo neko~setter?- la número 2 volteaba a verla_

_-Nada…- desviaba la mirada -[su mirada aterra un poco]- el balón era alzado en el aire, todas daban todo de sí, eran minutos en lo que el balón no tocaba el suelo -[viene hacia mí, esas chicas son altas pero eso no basta]- saltaba_

_-[Ha saltado ¿qué tramará? ¿Se arriesgara en este momento?]- Yaku se sorprendía -entiendo- veía que Kozume movía el balón hacia atrás_

_-¡Lo tengo!- Yamamoto golpeaba el balón pasaba la red, Yahaba, Matsukawa e Iwaizumi saltaban para detenerlo pero el balón iba con demasiada fuerza que la mano de la setter se iba hacia atrás y Nekoma era el vencedor en este duelo -¡Muy bien!- el equipo festejaba_

_-Lo siento, fue mi error- Yahaba a Iwaizumi y las demás_

_-No te disculpes, lo hicimos bien- todas las jugadoras de ambos equipos se ponían en fila enfrente_

_-Capitanas dense la mano- al árbitro daba la señal, Kuroo y Oikawa daban un paso hacia delante y se daban la mano_

_-Nada mal-_

_-Lo mismo digo- de inmediato las demás se daban la mano e iban hacia sus coach_

_-Irihata ¿puedo ir al baño a vomitar mis pulmones?- Watari se acercaba a paso lento_

_-De acuerdo, Hanamaki ve con ella-_

_-Sí- ambas caminaban_

_-Me diste un susto, no sabía que tramabas Kozume- Yaku se cruzaba de brazos_

_-Realmente fue improvisado-_

_-_

_Sea que lo que sea, ganamos [y estamos a un paso de comida gratis]- Kuroo sonreía -lo hicimos bien, estoy feliz y satisfecha con los resultados-_

_-Chicas, comiencen a calentar- Ukai se cruzaba de brazos mientras veían a los dos equipos que acababan de jugar platicar -recuerden que Fukurodani son de temer- escuchaba un ``Sí´´ por parte de Karasuno y al mismo tiempo tomaban sus cosas_

_-Akaashi ¿podrás jugar?-_

_-Sí, entrenador-_

_-Entonces acérquense a la cancha para calentar- las chicas de Fukurodani se levantaban_

_-Hey, hey, hey- Bokuto daba una fuerte palmada a la espalda de Kuroo -lo hicieron muy bien-_

_-Ouch, lo sé- la capitana de Nekoma se estiraba -ustedes también lo tienen que hacer, quiero enfrentarme con ustedes-_

_Bokuto reía y caminaba -cuenta con eso-_

_Oikawa caminaba junto con Iwaizumi -no estuvo mal, pero…-_

_-¿Ahora qué?-_

_-Me hubiera gustado jugar más tiempo, aun así...-_

_-Deja de hacer las cosas con suspenso-_

_-Yahaba lo hizo muy bien- pasaban a un lado de ella y Oikawa acaricia la cabeza de la otra setter -eres genial Yahaba- alzaba el pulgar mientras seguía caminando_

_-Gra~gracias- las veía irse y sonreía poco_

_-Oye…-_

_-No estés celosa Kyo-_

_-No lo estoy- se sonrojaba poco -solo quiero ver a Watari-_

_-Awwww te preocupas por ella-_

_-Cállate y vamos- la empujaba poco y ambas caminaban hacia los vestidores_

* * *

> Escribir un juego de Volleyball es difícil (Investigaré más) 


	7. Chapter 7

_Sawamura y Bokuto se daban la mano e iban a sus respectivos puestos, la primera en servir era Hinata -[que nervios Fukurodani es un gran equipo]- escuchaba el silbato -[¿Qué tenía que hacer?]- golpeaba el balón con poca haciendo que golpeara la red y cayera en su propio lado -¡Lo siento!-_

_-¡Hinata~boke, ni se te ocurra volverme a golpear en la cabeza!- Kageyama volteaba a verla_

_-¡No lo he hecho!- ella inflaba sus mejillas_

_-Agh, ya están gritando- desde las gradas Kunimi suspiraba molesta_

_-¿Por qué te extraña Kunimi~chan? siempre ha sido así- Oikawa se recargaba en su asiento_

_-[Hinata~san nos tiene miedo a pesar de que ya nos hemos enfrentando]- Akaashi veía a la número 10 de Karasuno -[me duele la cabeza]- escuchaba el balón ser golpeado_

_-¡Akaashi!- Komi salvaba el balón_

_-[Bokuto~san tiene que dar el primer punto o su rendimiento puede bajar en instantes]- daba un ligero pase -Bokuto~san-_

_-¡Muy bien!- golpea el balón y daba el primer punto -¡Hey, hey hey!-_

_-Los golpees de Bokuto son de temer- Kuroo reía poco -¿no lo crees?-_

_-No lo creo, lo veo- Kozume jugaba_

_-No es cierto, ni si quiera lo estás viendo por tu juego viejo-_

_-Jum, no es viejo-_

_Azumane golpeaba el balón pero Konoha lo detenía -[esa chica es fuerte]-_

_-Lo tengo- Onaga lo golpeaba_

_-¡Es mío!- Nishinoya detenía el balón -[debe de ir directo a Kageyama]- veía que se iba hacia la izquierda, la setter saltaba un poco, daba un pase a Hinata quien golpeaba el balón rápidamente y era punto para Karasuno_

_-Esto será tardado- Suga veía desde fuera de la cancha_

_-Pero divertido de observar- Kinoshita se estiraba poco_

_-Sugawara ¿tú crees que ganaremos?- Ennoshita volteaba a verla -Fukurodani es un esquipo que ha ido a muchas nacionales-_

_-Será difícil, pero espero que sí-_

_-¡Hey, hey, hey!- Bokuto volvía a golpear el balón y hacía nuevamente el punto_

_-Mantén la calma- Konoha volteaba a ver a la número 5 -[ella no está bien, pero quiere seguir aquí]-_

_El balón era alzado al aire y Tanaka lo golpeaba, desafortunadamente salía de la cancha -¡Ah, no puede ser!-_

_-Tú puedes Tanaka- Nishinoya la veía -aún faltan más oportunidades-_

_-Cierto- sonreía y el balón nuevamente golpeado por ella pero Komi lo detenía -esa chica es buena, me recuerda a ti-_

_-Es obvio que tenga más experiencia, es más vieja que yo-_

_La libero de Fukurodani la escuchaba y fruncía el ceño -[es su venganza por decirle que parece de primero]- nuevamente salvaba el balón, hacia un pase hacia Akaashi -[se ve muy cansada, pero aun así lo hace bien]- sonreía poco y festejaba al ver que era punto para ellas -eso es- chocaba los cinco con Saru quien había hecho el punto. Después de unos minutos Fukurodani ganaba por tres puntos_

_-Los golpes de Bokuto~san son de temer- Hinata bebía agua -no me cansaré de decirlo-_

_-Pero los de Azumane también lo son- la libero sonreía mientras palmeaba poco la espalda de la Ace_

_-Gra~gracias tú también lo estás haciendo bien- le devolvía la sonrisa_

_-…claro- se escondía atrás de Tanaka y Narita con un gran sonrojo_

_La número cinco reía -sí que estás muy enamorada- susurraba_

_-Cállate, no me hagas hablar de ti y de Kyoko-_

_-Oh, eso fue sucio- Tanaka hacia un ligero puchero y Narita reía poco_

_-¡Pongan atención ustedes tres!- Ukai las regañaba -como iba diciendo… tenemos que bloquear lo más posible a su capitana, sin olvidar que ella no es todo el equipo… Ennoshita jugarás el segundo set-_

_-Sí- contestaban todas las Karasuno_

_-Akaashi ¿segura que puedes seguir?- Sarukui veía a la setter tomar agua_

_-Por su puesto…- respiraba algo cansada -creo que solo iré a mojar mi rostro- se levantaba y caminaba_

_-Alguien que vaya con ella-_

_-Puedo hacerlo sola coach- caminaba lento_

_-De acuerdo- el coach se cruzaba de brazos -lo están haciendo bien, pero una desventaja es que ellas son más, pueden hacer diferentes cambios-_

_Bokuto veía al entrenador pero desviaba la mirada hacia Akaashi quien caminaba lento -[d~de seguro es mi culpa, la presioné demasiado]- en ese momento la setter estaba a punto de caer al suelo -¡Akaashi!- iba hacia ella pero alguien más ya la había ayudado_

_-Creo que tienes fiebre…- Ennoshita sostenía a Akaashi_

_-Estaré bien-_

_-Yo creo que no-_

_-Akaashi ve a la enfermería- hablaba el coach de manera seria_

_-…de acuerdo-_

_-Washio ayuda a Akaashi a que llegue a la enfermería-_

_-Sí, entrenador- Washio se acercaba a ella -vamos Akaashi- veía a Ennoshita -gracias de nuevo-_

_-Sí, no hay problema- las veía irse, pero Tanaka y Nishinoya reían -¿es en serio que me molestarán con esto?- pasaba un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás -si tienen tantos ánimos, podemos estudiar cuando terminemos con estos enfrentamientos- las dos chicas corrían -eso pensé…- veía su mano derecha -[creo que le toqué el pecho a Akaashi~san]-se sonrojaba_

_El segundo set estaba a punto de iniciar -Akaashi no jugará, pero esta esa niña de primer año- Kuroo se recargaba en el barandal_

_-Su nombre es Anahori- Kozume también se recargaba en el barandal, pero seguía jugando -no sabemos cómo es su técnica en la cancha- escuchaban el silbato -ella junto con Onaga son las únicas de primer año…- volteaba a verlas -si ellas tienen buena comunicación, Karasuno estará en problemas-_

_-Ya veo, lo que quieres decir es que esas niñas pueden ser las futuras Akaashi y Bokuto- Yamamoto sonreía -suena interesante-_

_-Bokuto~san- Anahori pasaba el balón, pero la capitana no lo golpeaba bien, lo que daba oportunidad de que Nishinoya salvara el balón, dar un pase a Kageyama_

_Konoha veía el balón ir hacia ella, pero Komi lo salvaba -[Bokuto…]- la número 4 volvía a fallar el golpe, pero Sarukui lo golpeaba haciendo el punto para Fukurodani_

_-Lo siento, no puedo dirigir bien el balón- Anahori se acercaba a Bokuto y Sarukui_

_-Si Bokuto no puede hacerlo, yo lo haré- le daba pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza -pero recuerda que también hay jugadoras atrás de ti-_

_-Sí, entiendo- todas volvían a sus lugares, el silbato volvía a sonar, el balón era elevado, el juego seguía muy igualado, pero todos comenzaban a darse cuenta que Bokuto fallaba_

_-Coach…- Shirofuku volteaba a verlo, él se levantaba pidiendo tiempo, ante eso todas se acercaban a sus respectivos lugares_

_-Bokuto golpea los pases que te da Anahori-_

_-Perdón, sé que Akaashi es la setter principal, pero trataré de dar lo mejor-_

_-¿Ves lo que estás haciendo? Estás deprimiendo a tu kouhai- Konoha le daba una fuerte palmada a la capitana_

_-Lo siento, por más que trato no puedo- movía sus manos -no sé cómo golpear esos pases-_

_-[Ya comenzó]- todas las chicas de tercero desviaban la mirada algo molestas_

_-…Bokuto~san- Onaga se ponía enfrente de ella -a Akaashi~san no le gustaría verte así, sabemos que estaba enferma, pero ella trató de dar lo mejor por nosotras, ahora es nuestro turno, ganemos estos juegos- alzaba poco lo brazos -y démosle la noticia de que triunfamos, eso la hará muy feliz ¿no lo cree?- sonreía nerviosa_

_-…sí, es verdad- desviaba la mirada -lo siento Anahori- agarraba la cara de su kouhai -cerca de la red, no importa si son lentos o rápidos- sonreía de oreja a oreja -los golpearé y así iremos con Akaashi-_

_-Sí, ouch mis mejillas-_

_-Lo siento- la soltaba -¡Vamos!- el silbato se escuchaba por toda el gimnasio_

_-Vuelvo a ver chispa en esa chica- Oikawa se cruzaba de brazos -ahora Karasuno lo vuelve a ver difícil-_

_-Ella es de temer, me hubiera gustado enfrentarme contra ella- Iwaizumi se recargaba en el asiento -[ninguna ha dejado de ver este juego]- volteaba a ver a las chicas de ambos equipos_

_Kuroo sonreía -Bokuto ha vuelto a la vida- mientras que Kozume asentía con la cabeza_

_-Por lo que veo, Akaashi está entrenando a Onaga para lidiar con Bokuto- escuchaba que Kuroo reía poco -aunque cuando se gradúen…- volteaba a verla -[cierto, Kuroo también se graduará]-_

_-¿Pasa algo?-_

_Negaba con la cabeza -no, no es na…- antes de que pudiera terminar, el balón golpeaba sus manos tirando el juego en la cancha, se escuchaba el fuerte golpe y luego ligeros de piezas pequeñas. Todos miraban con horror aquel juego portátil que ya no tenía esperanza_

_-¡Lo siento tanto!- Yamaguchi se escondía atrás de Tsuki_

_Kozume se quedaba en silencio solo viendo el balón rodar -t~tus manos…- Kuroo se acercaba a ella, de inmediato la chica rubia trataba se saltar y atacar -¡No!-_

_-¡Loca, baja de ahí!- Yamamoto la tomaba de la ropa_

_-¡Ba~baja!- Kuroo también la sostenía -no te avientes y Fukunaga no le avientes agua, harás un desastre en la cancha- la chica mencionada cerraba la botella de agua_

_-Está bien…- Kozume bajaba y se cruzaba de brazos -pero esa chica puede morir hoy-_

_-Oye, no hagas eso, esa pecosa es la felicidad de Tsuki…-_

_-…jum, de acuerdo- se sentaba -¿Cómo Zelda y Link?-_

_Kuroo miraba a la chica -…sí…-_

_-Je… que extrañas son entonces-_

_-Así son ellas-_

_El juego seguía, Fukurodani estaba con la ventaja -Bokuto~san- Anahori acomodaba el balón, la capitana lo golpeaba y anotaba el punto_

_-Bien hecho- Bokuto daba los cinco a la setter -sigue así-_

_-Sí- sonreía de oreja a oreja_

_-¿Cuántos puntos quedan?- Ukai veía el marcador -solo dos-_

_-Fukurodani son chicas tan admirables- Yachi abrazaba su libreta, mordía su labio nerviosamente, el balón era detenido por Hinata y era punto para Karasuno -¡Bien!-_

_-¡Yay!- la pelirroja saltaba, ambos equipos seguían jugando -[Bokuto~san es muy buena, pero también me preocupa Akaashi~san se veía muy enferma y lo que dijo Ennoshita~san sobre ella también es preocupante]- el balón pasaba rápidamente cerca de su cara -wuah- tocaba su mejilla -me dolió, me rozó- veía que Nishinoya salvaba el balón_

_-¡Lo siento!- gritaba Konoha desde el otro lado_

_-Hinata~boke pon atención, puedes perder el poco cerebro que tienes-_

_-¿Hinata tiene cerebro?-_

_-Déjenme en paz- Hinata inflaba sus mejillas -ouch-_

_-Tsukishima, Kageyama no la molesten y sigan jugando- Ennoshita veía el balón ir hacia ella, lanzaba su cuerpo salvando el balón, la setter lo acomodaba y Tsukishima hacia el punto para Karasuno -[no puedo levantarme]-_

_-Ennoshita~san- Hinata se agachaba para verla_

_-¿Qué pasó?- Nishinoya también se agachaba_

_-Cre~creo que fue el aire…- se escuchaba el silbato_

_-Kiyoko, Yachi ayuden a Ennoshita, por favor- Takeda sonreía poco -llévenla a la enfermería- los dos chicos se levantaban e iban hacia la número 6 -Sawamura, entra de nuevo-_

_-Sí- la capitana se levantaba -vamos-_

_-Esto ya se volvió tedioso- Oikawa bostezaba -además ya sé el resultado-_

_-Cállate Tontakawa y deja disfrutarlo- Fukurodani volvía a hacer el punto -solo les queda un punto y a Karasuno le quedan tres-_

_-[Si perdemos nos enfrentaremos contra Aoba Johsai…]- Kageyama volteaba a ver a las cuatro chicas que estuvieron con ella en Kitagawa Daiichi, en ese momento el balón se acercaba a ella, daba un pase bastante rápido_

_-¿Por qué se arriesga así?- Oikawa inflaba sus mejillas_

_-No lo hizo apropósito- Iwaizumi veía a la setter de Karasuno_

_-Mío- Hinata saltaba y golpeaba el balón, pero la libero de Fukurodani detenía el balón_

_-Anahori- Komi veía a la setter y veía sus propios brazos -eso dejará marca-_

_-[¿A quién le doy el pase?]- suspiraba hondo y pasaba el balón hacia la zona de atrás_

_-Huh…- Bokuto veía el balón ser golpeado por Onaga y dar el punto final para Karasuno -yo… quería golpear el balón-_

_-Igual yo, pero fue la decisión de Anahori- Konoha veía a Bokuto -además son nuestras kouhais las que dieron el punto, hay que agradecerles-_

_-Cierto…- Bokuto sonreía de oreja a oreja y luego se acercaba a ellas -bien hecho- le daba pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza a las dos chicas de primero_

_-Me enfrentaré con Bokuto- Kuroo sonreía_

_-Bien hecho chicas- la capitana de Karasuno se acercaba a la chica -tenemos tiempo para descansar-_

_-¿Cómo estará Ennoshita?- Tanaka estaba a punto de quitarse su playera_

_-Cúbrete- Sawamura le arrojaba su chamarra_

_-Tengo mi top deportivo abajo-_

_-Aun así-_

_-¿Podemos ir con Akaashi?-_

_-Déjenla descansar, será lo mejor, lo mejor es que concentren… no olviden contra quien nos enfrentaremos-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_Hay un descanso de 15 minutos antes de que Fukurodani y Nekoma se enfrenten_


End file.
